Despair City
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Some BBRAE ROBSTAR JINXFLASH to come The end of the world for real this time. Ultimate TRUTH mixed with fiction.
1. Despair City

**Despair City**

**I don't own Teen Titans or the Book of Revelation. All quotes from the book of Revelation are 100 percent pure and true, and according to this prophecy the 'birth pains' have already begun to give birth to this time I write of, when the world is wrought with utter despair.  
Thus this is truth mixed with fiction. **

**Can you handle the truth?**

**Yes?**

**... then read on.**

_Rev 16:10 And the fifth angel poured out his vial upon the seat of the beast; and his kingdom was full of darkness; and they gnawed their tongues for pain_

The Titans had been fighting evil in a pitch black world now for seven months.

It wasn't the darkness that was making things particularly difficult though, it was that everyone was behaving like a criminal: looting, killing, going to war...

"I guess everyone has a bit of Raven in them" Beast Boy has tried to lighten the mood before being seriously sorry. He'd only meant her half-demon side!  
"I mean Trigon! Trigon!" He weaseled out of it after a sneer from Raven.

Robin kept up the spirit, "Com'on guys. We're doing what we can."

"But for how much longer, Robin?" enquired Starfire innocently.

The waters had become blood, and over the last week Aqualad had gone missing, presuming the worst. They told each other that his communicator must have just broke, but nobody knew just how much water was integral for his survival.

Temples in honor of the ruler of the One World Church had been errected and swarmed with government leaders, men of power that kept the Titans with work. Many matyred at their hands, superheroes overburdened; evil was winning and Jump city never looked the same.

Sometimes Beast Boy would shed a tear when overlooking the city and the amount of evil that even when they split up, they would never eradicate. And Raven would put a coaxing arm around his shoulders.

"I don't care what Robin says... I'm giving up, going underground." He shook himself free of her and started pacing "I'm sick of it! We aren't doing anything!"

"Robin has faith, he has hope" She replied paitently.

"It's not going to get better, with or without us."

"That's why we've got to keep going, be strong. It won't be much longer."

"What won't?"

"There's a prophecy and this one will be fulfilled."

He raised an eyebrow, sometimes she was so sombre. But this time it seemed to be a happy one, a prophecy of hope, instead of despair "What makes you so sure?"

She smiled, meekly "Maybe us Titans should have more of Robin in us after all."

Beast Boy choked on this for a minute and then exclaimed "Dude!"

She turned her back on him, "Grow up Beast Boy" and her cape fluttered behind her back off the roof of the Titans Tower.

**This is the beginning: it just gets darker from here on in (but I promise to make it a fun ride).**


	2. War & Nevermore

**War & Nevermore**

**Thanks Titan Lover for your speedy review. I love my pen name too - Jesus rocks the house:P**

_Rev 16:18 And there were voices, and thunders, and lightnings; and there was a great earthquake, such as was not since men were upon the earth, so mighty an earthquake, and so great._

* * *

"Can you believe this?" Robin was flipping through channels later and it was all over them. Every screen the same thing, they could almost assume Control Freak had the reigns again.

WAR. Almost everyone was going to War. Against God, blaming God for everything that had happened.

The famines, the boils, the earthquakes, the seas filled with a distasteful red liquid and the eternal darkness.

"Well people have been blaming the Big Guy for centuries" Cyborg said nonchalantly as he came back from a moving goodbye to the T-car.

With the water supplied diminshed, he knew that she'd suffer. It was a car that used up a lot of juice.

"So what do we do?" Asked Raven.

Robin looked slightly annoyed as he turned his head to address her, he grit his teeth and bowed his head "He'll handle it." He snapped back, "It's not our war."

It was difficult for Robin not to be in control. When evil was afoot, Robin would always be the one to put things right. He hated it, but this time the Titans would have to sit on their hands. These people had made their own fate.

An army of billions crunching their feet along the dried Euphrates, to make war with the ultimate Judge, thus becoming judges themselves... and Jump city had become pretty quiet in the recent hours.

"What about the others? The honorary Titans?" Beastboy asked, casually addressing the issue as if it was one of his Tofu burgers the people of the world had plans to incinerate.

"They've been told to step down."

"You mean ordered?" Cyborg smirked - it wasn't in Robin's nature to just "tell".

"The people of the world against God" Raven mused aloud.

"It was coming," put in Beastboy.

"6 melennia in the making" confirmed Robin, still with grit teeth.

Being on edge wasn't the greatest feeling in the world but sick to the stomach with anticipation, the "good" Titans had to wait there while the worst war in the history of the world formed.

All of a sudden, in the pitch black, the earth started to rumble like it was swallowing itself whole -- Raven enveloped the group in her spirit self and they disappeared.

-----

"My eyes! The light!" Screamed Cyborg, half-joking as they were all hit with a sudden blast of bright light, that their eyes soon became reaccustomed too.  
It wasn't really that light, but 7 months of straight darkness will do that to you.

"What was that?" Asked Beastboy, still rubbing his eyes.

"Earthquake" grunted Robin.

"Will it ever stop?"

"It's likely to continue for a long time."

"Judgement?"

This time Raven answered, "yes"

"Whew!" Beastboy leaned back after his tirade of questions then began again: "so there's nothing we can do?"

Robin breathed out and shook his head. "Nothing Beastboy, nothing." He looked around, "by the way, where are we?"

Cyborg and Beastboy looked at each other, "don't ask dude" - BB answered.

Needing some shelter from the storm, Raven took them to safe place... as long as her mirror stayed in tact during the earthquake.

Beastboy grabbed a marshmallow from a tree and stuck it on his nose. "Look who I am!" He joked.

Raven fried it, the marshmallow heating up on his nose without contact.

"Just trying to have some fun" he laughed weakly. "heh..."

"Go have it elsewhere."

"Did someone say fun?" said a bright, chirpy, HAPPY voice behind them.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Oh brother."


	3. Mystery Revealed

**Argh! Who saw the last ep of Teen Titans this season. Terra's back! NOOOO! (sobs).  
Oh, well... On with the fic.**

_Rom 16:25 Now to him that is of power to stablish you according to my gospel, and the preaching of Jesus Christ, according to the revelation of the mystery, which was kept secret since the world began_

* * *

"Happy Raven!" Beast Boy squealed and flung his arms around the pink caped girl who stood behind them.

"Oh great. A reunion." Raven stated sarcastically.

"Could someone please tell me where we are?" Robin continued.

"Somewhere in Raven's conciousness." Cyborg answered him.

"Oh Glorious. I never known that you also enjoyed the pink." Starfire addressed Raven and Cyborg and Beast Boy started to laugh.

"So what are we doing here?" Robin pressed.

"I wanted you here for something." A dead pan voice said. They whirled around. Raven, in green. There were now three of them in the immediate area.

"Another one?" He was more than suprised.

Raven answered this time, "Wisdom."

"You're going to tell us what's going on?" He asked Wisdom.

"Follow me." Wisdom replied.

She levitated out of Happy's doorway.

"Come back real soon!" Happy called waving goodbye.

"She's my favorite" BB told Robin in a hushed voice.

Wisdom heard. "You haven't even met Love yet."

"Woah! Raven has a love?"

"Of course she does. Every living being is equipped with love. For some it's buried so deep it's almost innaccessable." For some reason she eyed Robin after saying this.

He took it upon himself to make the connections. "The ones left."

cyborg completed the thought, "The ones going to war..."

An onimous silence of recognition, Wisdom went on... "everyone except the prophets," she looked at them, "the superheroes" and then a poinant look at Starfire, "and the angels."

BB shook his head, "Wait a second... Star? An angel?"

Wisdom smiled as if she was only revealing parts of the secret, the mystery and Star lowered her eyes.

"It is how you say" she answered.

The rest of the team had their mouths gaping open, well all except Raven.

"Dude! But we saw your planet! It was like, all alieny..."

Wisdom and Raven answered at the same time:  
"What did you think the heavens would look like"  
"That's not a word Beast Boy."

"and Angels don't fight like that!" He spluttered. Suprisingly, Robin and Cyborg were taking this a lot better than him.

Wisdom continued to field the answers, "Normal Guardian Angels, no. But she was specifically assigned, specifically raised on a combat planet, star, so she could assist with earthly battles."

"Tameran." Confirmed Raven.

"And your sister? She's wicked evil..."

"She made her choice" Starfire answered him sadly.

"Angel's have a choice of loyalty. Just like any created being" Raven herself answered. For her, this was personal.

Finally Robin recovered. "Star," he started cautiously "is this true?"

She raised her shining eyes to him and nodded, "Please Robin, I do not wish to desert you now..."

"So..." he drew his mouth into a crooked smile, "you're not an alien after all."

She looked down, "I never told a lie. Is not one from a foreign land, amongst the stars an 'alien' in your language?"

Nobody could argue that.

"So Tamarenian is a form of Angels speech" Cyborg drew the conclusion.

Wisdom backed it up, "Right. I have been researching for some time. It is written..."

"And Angels can fall in love..." Raven cut in, looking between Robin and Starfire and thinking back to the special connection that they've shared.

"If God is Love and she works for Love, than she would display Love... especially to whom she'd been given to protect" Wisdom answered her.

Beast Boy rubbed his head, "Ohhhh... my brain hurts."

"Angel's are servers and she served to protect" Wisdom continued.

"Hey do I have an Angel?" Beast Boy looked hopefully to Raven.

"No!" Raven and Wisdom both answered firmly, looking desperately at each other.

"What do we do now?" Robin asked.

"We get ready for the end of the world." Wisdom answered as she led them to their final destination - a world full of ancient, tall bookcases, filled with dusty volumes.


End file.
